fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Immortal F!GHT League
Grand Immortal F!GHT League (壮大不滅戦い連盟, Sōdai Fumetsu Tatakai Renmei) simply known as the GIFL or The Great Tournament (大大会, Dai Taikai), is a multi-trillion credit mixed fighting promotion company that televises the battles between fighters who wield supernatural powers known as Drive and Gears. It is funded by corporate sponsors who can select combatants to fight for them for a larger portion of shares within the company. The GIFL is headed by the Circle of Seven, presidents of the cities that participate in the Grand Immortal Circuit, and its headquarters is located in Paramount City, the final destination of the circuit where a current champion defends his/her title and where a new champion can be crowned. The current F!GHT Champion is Gideon Gold and has held on to the title for the last two years. Organization The Grand Immortal F!GHT League is a massive corporate entity that regularly supplies the people of BattleScar with entertainment in the form of special matches between superpowered combatants who fight for a chance to be crowned the F!GHT Champion and have their name etched in the history books among the greatest fighters of all time. Its viewed as a gladiator type tournament, where opponents place themselves in highly dangerous and violent bouts to win money for their sponsors and/or their families. It first began with the "First King", later popularized as the "F!GHT King", who wanted to test his mantle as the greatest fighter of that time. The tournament was founded under the principal that whomever should win the tournament would be given riches beyond one's wildest dreams. For some, this was enough to entice fighters from around the world to participate, but others simply wanted to gain the title of the greatest fighter of all time. Although this "prize" was never disclosed, it was later changed to be literal riches, placing monetary value on winning the tournament. With the citizens of BattleScar hungry for entertainment and violence, turning the concept of a yearly tournament into a hugely successful company was simple. And with the introduction of superpowered matches with displays of flashy powers only fueled the corporate machine. Now the GIFL televises several forms of competitive fighting, from localized matches in major cities, to regional championships, to then partaking in the larger Grand Immortal Circuit to become the next F!GHT Champion. League Types Within the GIFL, there are many types of smaller leagues and championships a fighter can pursue, depending on their skill level and what their corporate sponsors wish. *'Local Leagues:' Local Leagues exist in every city and town, and are classified as legitimate bouts within the GIFL. These local leagues allow any newcomers to build credit and reputation before setting off the Regional League. All fighters start in local leagues to gain experience, but the pay is no where near as lucrative as the larger leagues. There is a local league stationed in nearly every town around the world that relays winnings and loses back to headquarters to keep track of your progress. Special arenas have been built to withstand the powers of these fighters if they become exceptionally strong, producing powerful Drives and Gears. This is to ensure the safety of citizens nearby. Many low ranking fighters stay in the local leagues to earn a meager living since they would not be able to qualify for the tougher leagues above them. *'Regional Leagues:' Once a fighter earns enough points and credits, they qualify to enter the regional league. This is the next step into becoming a F!GHT Champion. Regional leagues grant you access to sponsors, more lucrative deals and training equipment, as well being able to qualify for the F!GHT Championship Circuit, which is the only way to become the Champion of BattleScar. Matches here involve fighters from all over their respective region, not just limited to local fighters. Regional league tournaments occur several times a year and are broken down into two types: Regional Championship and GIC Qualifiers. Both tournaments are held in the main arena located in each region capital city. There are a total of six regions spread across BattleScar and for a fighter to qualify for a regional league tournament bout they must be from that specific region. Bouts in the regional leagues are worth more, both in currency won and points earned, than the Local Leagues. *'Grand Immortal Circuit:' Also known as simply "The Circuit", this is the highest league a fighter can attain if they wish to become F!GHT Champion. The combatants at this level are highly skilled, incredibly powerful and are able to utilize Gears more efficiently. The challenges within this circuit are great, but the rewards can be even greater. Sponsors regularly donate large sums of credits to finance their fighter's development and care so long as they perform well in matches. Once a fighter is in the championship circuit, they must acquire 7 wins before moving on to the next, and final tournament. In the Circuit, fighters regularly travel all over the world, accepting challenges or participating in yearly fights to either promote their sponsors or earn credits. The arenas here are much larger, spanning several city blocks, and often having certain environmental conditions that make them difficult to fight in. Many fighters in the GIC are former champions, either regional or GIFL, holding a minimum of a B-Ranking. Match Types Within the GIFL, there are a few types of matches fighters can participate in depending on their personal goals. These matches vary in credits earned and points awarded, with certain types having specific conditions tied to them: * Standard Match: This type of match is more commonly known as standard matches where fighters accumulate credits and points to gain access to greater matches. There are no prerequisites for these matches, allowing any fighter to participate without penalty. Wins yield greater credits and points, while losing yields a much smaller portion. * Exhibition Match: Standard matches are locked into local, regional and Circuit. Meaning fighters can only fight against one another so long as they are in the same league. The only exception to this rule is the Exhibition Match, a match where any fighter from any league can challenge another regardless of the league they are in. These matches are often used to test opponents, using them for training purposes or to entice sponsors to pay extra credits. These matches can also be used to resolve a feud, be it personal or professional. An exhibition match can occur at any time so long as both fighters agree, and can take place in an arena with or without an audience present. The match will still be recorded for data purposes and points can also vary. * Tournament Match: This type of match is specifically any match in an ongoing tournament, either Regional or GIFL Championship. Depending on which type of tournament it is a certain number of matches have to be won to proceed to the Championship Match. With these matches, if a fighter were to lose one match, they are eliminated from the tournament and no credits or points are awarded. This means there is a much greater risk when participating in these matches. * GIFL Championship: This is the greatest honor a fighter could ever attain in the world of BattleScar. Starting at the City of Janus, a fighter will travel around the world to the six major cities of BattleScar, battling opponents in each one and advancing each round when they win, until reaching their final destination at Paramount City where they will face the current F!GHT Champion. It is a grueling tournament with fierce competition and takes a year to complete. Between each city, a month is granted to fighters to recuperate and recover from their injuries, and train for their next match. The GIFL Championship Tournament only occurs once a year, starting in July and ending in June, with participating fighters dedicating an entire year to its completion. It is a long journey to become Champion and its length of time to complete only ensures participants fight even harder to attain victory. The current F!GHT Champion does not need to make the journey and simply has to wait in Paramount for their match. But it is not uncommon for champions to travel the circuit to watch their opponents and study their fighting style. Circle of Seven Main Article: Circle of Seven and Order of Nine The Circle of Seven is a powerful organization that acts as the central government for all of BattleScar, but also monitors the GIFL and enforces its rules through the Order of Nine. The Circle of Seven is comprised of six presidents from the F!GHT Circuit participating cities and the Paramount City President, who holds the highest rank among the Order. The Circle of Seven have absolute power and authority over all of BattleScar and the GIFL, able to amend rules if needed, as they did to ensure the expulsion of Lyon from the league. Sponsors The GIFL is a highly lucrative industry where major companies all around the world actively donate credits for advertising, and have also signed combatants to similarly lucrative contract deals to sponsor their training and expenses. Sponsors play a huge part in the GIFL since they help finance the league and their combatants, and companies with successful fighters contribute to higher sales and endorsements. How the GIFL and contributing companies is structured, its essentially a win-win situation for both parties since they are sharing in the success of the league and their combatants. Prior to Lyon's expulsion, it was not a requirement for a fighter to have a sponsor, and it was up to the individual fighter to cover the expenses and fees to join the league. Now, with the rules amended, each fighter is required to have a sponsor prior to signing into the GIFL. To acquire a sponsor, fighters first participate in smaller, city bouts to acquire the necessary experience and credits. Once a fighter has achieved the necessary points, they will be prospected by a company as a sponsor. Sponsors take a risk when signing a fighter since they will be financing them throughout their time in the league or until their contract has expired. As such, sponsors play close attention to the potential of each fighter before signing them. A sponsor can have more than one combatant contracted with them, forming a "Stable" of fighters that they can select to represent them in the F!GHT Circuit. Rules & Regulations When a fighter decides to join the league, regardless if its a local match, regional championship or the Grand Immortal Circuit, they must abide by the rules set forth in the league and enforced by the Circle of Seven and the Order of Nine: *'Rule 1:' Matches must be held in a designated GIFL Arena for it to be a valid GIFL match. *'Rule 2:' Each match is one-on-one. Any outside interference will result in the disqualification of both combatants and the match to be ruled invalid. *'Rule 3:' No lethal Gear Types permitted in the GIFL. *'Rule 4:' Matches will continue until a winner has been determined, either through KO or Yielding. *'Rule 5:' Once a fighter has been KO'ed or yielded, the match is over. Any additional attacks will result in a fine or disqualification. *'Rule 6:' Killing another fighter in battle is strictly prohibited. *'Rule 7:' (Recently amended) A fighter must have a sponsor to participate in the Grand Immortal Circuit. Lyon vs Gideon Work in Progress. List of Champions Current GIFL Roster See: GIFL Roster Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.